kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Layout Guide
**Note: This policy is incomplete. Expect it to undergo multiple changes.** This page is designed to aid in standardizing '''article layout' on the . While the main Manual of Style page details general overall style guidelines, here you'll find more specific information on various elements of an article page. These guidelines apply to all main content. For other areas not covered, refer to . For any questions or comments on these terms, contact an admin. General Title :See also: * The article title is a convenient label for the article, which distinguishes it from other articles. Therefore, it should be short but also specific. * In general, the title should correspond to the subject name or title as it appears in official material. Of such include film or episode credits, first-party merchandise, promotional materials, etc. Otherwise, it should follow an unambiguous use of the name or title. * In the case where two subjects are similarly named, the simplified common name should be made into a disambiguation page, while the subjects' titles are each given a short word/phrase in parentheses that is unique to that subject. ** Mei Ling (disambiguation) > Mei Ling (rogue) / Mei Ling (villain) / Mei Ling (student) (The standard name "Mei Ling" redirects to "Mei Ling (disambiguation)", which contains links to all other similarly named subjects.) * The exception to the above is if the common name is more often tied to one of the subjects, in which case it is instead redirected to that subject. This distinction can be left to an administrator. ** Kai > Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) > Kai (Tales of Po) (The standard name "Kai" redirects to "Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3)", which has a disambiguation note at the top of the article linking to "Kai (Tales of Po)".) * Use "sentence case" or "sentence-style" formatting. The initial letter of a title is capitalized; otherwise, capital letters are used only where they would be used in a normal sentence. ** Incorrect: Oogway's Staff ** Correct: Oogway's staff * In most cases, use the singular form of the article subject. Some exceptions are as follows: ** The subject is in-universally unique in the media it appears in; i.e. there are no duplicates. *** Shift stones ** The subject's official name is plural. *** Seven-Talon Rings * Use simplified names for characters, not full names or formal titles/ranks. Articles about characters should avoid being named with formal titles or ranks, unless the character is distinguished via disambiguation or known only by it. Full names should also not be used, as some characters have lengthy names (e.g. Jong). These extra names should instead be included in the opening paragraph (see below). ** Incorrect: Master Po Ping ** Correct: Po Infobox :See also: * Every'' article must have an infobox', regardless of the amount of the topic's content or the existence of a pre-made infobox for the topic's category. All pages without an infobox are listed . * The appropriate 'infobox template' should be used when adding an infobox to an article. If one is not available specifically for the topic's category, use the general . * The '''infobox's image' should feature the subject in its most clear and familiar manner. For characters, a full-body shot with a white background is highly recommended. For other topics, use an image that shows the entire subject (e.g. the entire Jade Palace structure, not just one portion of it). * Infobox information should be concise, but not too comprehensive as the article body should contain all details. It should also be stylized consistently—some tips: ** Keep the infobox code formatting as is, with spaces before and after the parameter name and a straight vertical line of all the equal signs (=). This is to help view the template more easily in source mode. ** To disclude a parameter, either remove it altogether or leave it blank. If it should have information in it but none has been added in yet, place the template in the space. ** Break lines of information with the tag rather than move it to new lines, as the latter does not format correctly in infoboxes. See examples below. ** In general, use bullet lists rather than commas. Stylize them as such: Incorrect: | Family = Mr. Ping (adoptive father) Li (biological father) Po's mother (biological; deceased) ... Correct: | Family = Mr. Ping (adoptive father) Li (biological father) Po's mother (biological; deceased) ... Opening paragraph :See also * The opening paragraph should define the topic without being overly specific. It should establish the context in which the topic is being discussed as well as the boundaries of the topic. It should briefly summarize the most important points covered in the article. Avoid lengthy paragraphs and over-specific descriptions, since greater detail is saved for the article body. * If the paragraph includes an infobox or similarly styled template, the double curly braces at the end of the template's syntax ( }} ) should be placed on their own line, and the text of the lead section should follow in a new line after them. * The paragraph should include the article's main title, formal titles/ranks and full names, and optionally any subsequent titles that redirect to that article. These titles should be bolded (see Manual of Style#Bold). They should be placed in this order: :# Full name (including formal title/rank) :# Main article title (typically in parentheses following a phrase like "known simply as") :# Redirect titles :* Master Po Ping (known simply as Po, and originally named Little Lotus) is the main protagonist of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. Headings :See also: * Headings, like titles, should be '''short but also ''specific. Describe the information below the heading in its most simple form. * Headings should use links and italic text styling when appropriate. In Kung Fu Panda 3 * Headings should NOT contain bold or CAPS styling, as these are unnecessary according to the usage guidelines in the Manual of Style. They should also not contain special characters, most particularly: ** & (spell these out as "and" instead) ** / (these are used to separate subpages) ** Terminal punctuation * Do NOT place spaces on the sides of heading text. Because some pages have several headings, it was decided to save page byte space by not including unnecessary spaces. ** Incorrect: Heading ** Correct: Heading Categories :See also: * Every'' article must have at least one category', regardless of the amount of the topic's content. All pages without a category are listed . * According to our Deletion Policy, this wiki does NOT use/keep categories that are either considered ' ' and/or '''contain very few items in it'. Some categories that have been rejected/removed in the past: ** Biological animal classifications - This was considered to be overcategorizing. We now only stick with simplified species names, e.g. "Pandas", "Leopards", "Birds", etc. * Articles are generally categorized under each category it applies to. Each article should be able to be categorized under one of the top categories listed in Category:Browse. From there, each sub-category the article applies to is also included. * Cascading categories such as "Stub" and "Revise" should NOT be manually added onto an article. These are added via templates, and therefore they add and remove themselves alongside the template. Such categories will always be the first ones listed above the top categories in "Browse". * For help in navigating through categories, feel free to use the ' ' wiki feature. For a full alphabetized list of all categories, see ' '. Out-of-universe sections Plot * This section comprises of two sub-sections: "Synopsis" and "Summary". The former is for officially released material about the media, formatted into blockquotes; the latter is for detailed original content describing the events of the media, which should be at least a few paragraphs long and feature a few thumbnail images. Voice cast * This section features the media's voice credits, which is always formatted into a bulletpoint list. * Each listed voice actor should be linked to their respective page on Wikipedia (via the template); if the actor does not have a page, use IMDb instead (formatted as a regular link). Likewise, each character should be linked to their respective local article, even if it doesn't exist yet. ** EXCEPTION: Some characters are simply credited as "Market Sheep" or "Guy Who Says Bwaa", which are typically non-recurring and therefore are not given their own article. This can be left at the discrimination of an administrator. * Only format the list into columns (via the , , and templates) if there are six or more credits. * If the official credits are ever incorrect: ** Uncredited - Include the credit, but place an "(uncredited)" parenthetical note next to it. ** Credited, but not featured - Include the credit, but place a referential citation next to it. In the description, say something to the effect of "Credited, but does not appear in the (media type)." Production * This section details all production information about the media. Especially with long descriptions, sub-sections may be used to organize the information. These are typically "Pre-production", "Mid-production", and "Post-production". * Sometimes this section may be replaced with "Progress" if there's not much information on the media. It will detail the same information, but may also include other non-production information. Marketing * This section details all marketing information about the media. Any information relating to sponsors, ads, and other such content is included. Release * This section details all information pertaining to the public release of the media. This will typically be a short paragraph with specific dates or time periods. Reception * This section details all reception information about the media. Sub-sections are generally included, which are the following: "General" (optional), "Box office" (for films), "Critical", and "Accolades". ** General - This section details general reception of the media that isn't included in the other sections. This section is optional, as sometimes it can be placed directly under the main "Reception" header, or be excluded entirely because there is no notable reception outside of the other sections. ** Box office - This section describes all box office related information, which will typically come from Box Office Mojo. Sub-sections are typically used, as this section can become long with all the different box office information worldwide. These include the following: *** In North America *** International (for everywhere outside NA & Asia) *** In Asia ** Critical - This section describes all critical reception, typically from press, bloggers, and other similar critics. ** Accolades - This features a wiki table listing all awards and nominations for the piece of media. Sometimes notable awards are briefly described above the table. See Kung Fu Panda#Accolades for an example. Related media * This is NOT a section named "Related media", but rather a category of sections that may or may not be included depending on the media. These sections provide a general description of that extra media, including release dates and images. * The following sections are typically included as related media: ** Soundtrack ** Video game ** Prequel ** (Planned) sequels Track listing * For soundtrack articles, this will be the top section. This section features all album tracks in a table generated by the template. Lyrics * For soundtrack articles, this will be below the "Track listing" section. This lists the lyrics to any album tracks with them, placed underneath the track name as a sub-section. * The lyrics are formatted using the tags. In-universe sections Biography, History :''Article type used in: '''All * The "Biography" (for character articles) and "History" (for every other article) sections describe all of the in-universe events of the article subject, typically in sub-sections organized either by media name ("In Kung Fu Panda 3") or significant divisions of that subject's history ("Before its construction"). Description :Article type used in: '''Event' (some), Location, Object, Technique, Term'' * This section provides an overview of the article's topic; i.e. it's the more detailed version of the opening paragraph. Sub-sections are optional, but their inclusion depends on the length of the text. * In the case of an event article, this section will be used on celebrations and ceremonies. Sub-sections will vary depending on the topic. E.g. Winter Feast: ** Traditional festivities ** Formal festivities Summary :''Article type used in: '''Event'' (some) * This section provides all details of a battle or tournament event. Sub-sections are typically included for easy navigation, which break apart the event into "before, during, after" segments. These will vary in name depending on the event; e.g. Battle of Chorh-Gom Prison: ** Background (the "before" heading) ** The escape (the "during" heading) ** Aftermath (the "after" heading) Membership :Article type used in: '''Group' * This section lists all members of a group in bulletpoint list form. Sub-sections are sometimes used to illustrate former and current members, named respectively "Former members" and "Current members". If sections are not used, using parenthetical notes are also acceptable. * For current members, include a parenthetical note indicating who is the group leader, if any. * For former members, include parenthetical notes that briefly explain why they are a former member. ** Thundering Rhino (former leader; deceased)From the Kung Fu Council article. Personality :''Article type used in: '''Character' * This section describes in detail the various personality aspects of a character. * Sub-sections are not typically used for this section. Instead, each personality trait is separated into its own paragraph. See Shen#Personality for an example. Fighting style, Abilities :''Article type used in: '''Character, Group' * These sections describes in detail the subject's skills. In the ''Kung Fu Panda universe, this will most typically will be their combat fighting style, hence this section should be titled nothing else but "Fighting style". Some characters/groups do not fight, but possess other abilities (e.g. Mr. Ping's noodlemaking), so their section will simply be "Abilities". Some do both, in which case the section title will be "Fighting style and abilities" and typically include sub-sections naming particular skills. Relationships, Affiliations :Article type used in: '''Character, Group' * ??? Notable locations :''Article type used in: '''Location' * ??? Clothing :''Article type used in: '''Character' * The "Clothing" section describes the character's clothing appearance, usually referencing outside research. Because ''Kung Fu Panda is Chinese-themed, outside research is done on Chinese clothing. * Most characters will typically have just one set of clothing, but some will have more than one. Each outfit should be described in one paragraph, with subsequent outfits in its own paragraphs. Bi-universal sections Trivia :Article type used in: '''All' (when available)'' * The "Trivia section is for featuring miscellaneous related information about the article's topic, usually information that does/could not fit into any other section of the article. * According to our Not Policy, this wiki is NOT an information hoard. In other words, information merely being "useful" does not automatically make it appropriate for inclusion. Therefore, trivia sections should NOT contain every possible form of information. These forms in particular are discouraged: ** Unverified comparisons to other fictional characters/works ** Speculative observations or theories ** Anything else not citeable by a reliable source * If there is a long list of trivia on a page, it is encouraged that it be organized into sub-sections according to its type ("General", "In development", "In popular culture", etc.). Gallery :Article type used in: '''All' * The "Gallery" section uses the tags to format its content. For more information on the tag's styling parameters, see . * This wiki has FANDOM's "' " enabled, which dynamically sizes image files according to the screen width and the number of images between the tags. Because of this styling automation, this wiki does not typically use the tag's extra parameters. * Galleries generally feature two sections: "Images" and "Videos". On other articles with more expansive media (e.g. films), more sections are used. The general two sections are instead replaced with the extra media. These are as such: '''Images * Posters * Promos * Stills * Concept art * Other images Videos * Trailers * TV spots * Clips * Featurettes * Behind the scenes * Interviews * Other videos * At the end of each section in a gallery, a button-styled link to the topic's file category is provided. These buttons are stylized as such: View more... Quotes :Article type used in: '''Character', Media'' * ??? Appendices and footers See also :Article type used in: '''All' (when available)'' * ??? References :Article type used in: '''All' * This section will be nothing more or less than , with the exception of stylizing the template into two columns: External links :''Article type used in: '''All' (when available)'' * ??? Site navigation :Article type used in: '''All' (when available)'' * This section is for pre-made navbox templates that include the article. Only the template codes will be used, nothing more or less. Layouts Order of sections * ??? Standard pages * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Media * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Episode * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Character * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Group * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Event * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Location * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Object * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Technique * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Term * Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Manual of Style/Disambiguation Notes * Sections of text obtained from and . Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Layout Guide